


your beauty cascaded on me

by Vallern



Series: dance of fate [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl.Companion piece to tear down your walls. Set from Kara's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's not exactly a sequel, but fuck it. SuperCorp is my jam, yo. Katie McGrath's face is really inspiring.
> 
> It's probably super OOC but since we saw Lena for like 5 minutes, pffft. I also have to admit, it's hard writing from Kara's POV since I have to refrained from outright cursing. It doesn't feel right to have her cursing properly, lol.
> 
> I guess in this universe, Myriad happened, but Astra did a heel-face turn right on time so Alex didn't do what she did. (Still not over it, tbh.)
> 
> Title is from Ever Dream by Nightwish.

She’s screwed.  
  
She’s screwed six ways to Sunday because _why the heck Lena Luthor kissed her cheek oh God._  
  
(She shushes a small voice in her head that says _would you like her to kiss your lips instead?_ )  
  
Maybe it’s not a big deal. It’s probably just a way to express her thanks, right?  
  
Then why the hell is her heart beats so fast because of it?

 

* * *

 

Kara finally goes home after telling Alex about the kiss. Amazingly, her big sister didn’t say anything negative about the CEO, and she just asked Kara if she was happy.

  
Of course she is. She saved the day and got a kiss from the girl. That’s just another day in life of a superhero.  
  
Or so she thought. She’s never thanked like that before, because mostly she never really carried anyone bridal style away from an exploding building like some kind of cheesy action hero.  
  
(She dreamed about it sometimes, and the one that she carried were always either James, or more embarrassingly, Cat. But lately she dreams of a certain green-eyed CEO in her arms ever since their first meeting, and surprisingly, it came true.)  
  
Her phone is ringing and she nearly drops it in surprise when she sees the name _Lena Luthor_ on the screen. They’ve exchanged numbers after the interview, but Kara never expect that she will call her so soon. Or that she will call her at all.  
  
With a shaky hand, she picks up her phone. “H-hello?”  
  
_“Good evening, Ms. Danvers. How are you?”_  
  
“Good evening, Ms. Luthor. I’m fine. Are you alright? I saw Supergirl flew you away from that building…”  
  
Lena chuckles, a low, rich sound that tickles Kara’s ears. _“I told you to call me Lena, Ms. Danvers. And yes, I’m fine. Supergirl did great. She has my thanks, and so does all of my employees’. Shame that my brother destroyed it, I like the view from that office.”_  
  
“That’s good to hear, Ms. Lu—Lena. I’m glad no one gets hurt. So, uh…” Kara adjust her glasses, a nervous tick she can’t quite master yet, to Cat’s exasperation. “Where are you going to relocate, Lena?”  
  
_“Is this an interview, Ms. Danvers?”_  
  
“What? N-no. I’m just asking for, uh, professional interest?” Kara finishes lamely.  
  
_“Professional interest, hmm?”_  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
_“Alright, Ms. Danvers, how about this? It’s clear that you’re professionally interested in me—“_ Kara gapes at her suggestive tone. _“—then how about another interview?”_  
  
“You… want another interview?”  
  
A beat. _“You don’t?”_  
  
“Of course I want to! It’s just that…” Kara scratches her eyebrow. “I thought you’re gonna rest for a while. It’s must be traumatic for you…”  
  
_“Ms. Danvers, a little explosion here and there will keep me on my toes,”_ she chuckles. _“Besides, that’s what Supergirl is for, right?”_  
  
“She’s not your personal bodyguard, Lena.”  
  
_“She’s not, but I’m sure she won’t let me get hurt, so same difference, really.”_  
  
“Right.” Kara can’t deny it; she won’t let Lena get hurt.  
  
Wait, does that mean she’s Lena’s unpaid bodyguard? Darn it.  
  
_“That being said, I’m glad she saved me.”_  
  
“Me too. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Kara nearly slaps herself. That’s too intimate for someone she barely knows!  
  
_“Thank you, Ms. Danvers.”_ There’s a hint of amusement in Lena’s voice. _“Supergirl is truly a hero, isn’t she? Saving a damsel in distress from an exploding building?”_  
  
“That’s probably just another Tuesday for her, if I have to guess.”  
  
_“I suppose,”_ she sighs audibly to the phone. _“Are you available tomorrow at 8 PM, Ms. Danvers?”_  
  
“For what?”  
  
_“The interview, of course.”_  
  
_"_ Oh! Right, yes, of course!” Darn it, she’s flustered again! Cat will have her head if she knows Kara is still not used to be around powerful people like Lena Luthor.  
  
_“Good, then come to my penthouse for the interview. I’ll text you the address and I’ll tell my doorman to let you in.”_  
  
“That’s great, thank you.”  
  
_“You’re welcome, Ms. Danvers. Good night.”_  
  
“Good night, Lena. Sleep well.” Shoot! She didn’t mean to blurt out the second part!  
  
_“Sweet dreams, Kara.”_  
  
Kara is pretty sure her face is on fire from the way Lena uttered her name.

 

* * *

  
  
She shouldn’t be surprised that Lena lives in the highest condominium in the city, but it’s still weird how the doorman ushers her in and shows her to the private elevator to Lena’s penthouse.  
  
For some reason, she’s really nervous. Cat granted her an early leave to prepare when she said that Lena invited her to her penthouse for an interview, but she also half-threatened Kara to put it into an article in the next 48 hours, or _else_. Girl of Steel or not, Kara doesn’t want to find out what _else_ entails.  
  
She finally arrives in the penthouse and her legs feel like jelly when she walks to the door. It looks imposing, just like Lena’s presence.  
  
Kara takes a deep breath and knocks the door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
She pushes the door open to see Lena Luthor stands in front of her with a smirk and crossed arms. Her black pantsuit outlines her long legs, and her white shirt with rolled-up sleeves exposes a very nice pair of arms.  
  
Kara notices a black blazer draped on the couch and a pair of high heels under the table.  
  
Lena clears her throat and it snaps Kara back from her ogling. _Cut it out, Danvers! What’s wrong with you?!_  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
“Um, uh…” Kara falters when she sees Lena’s smirk gets even wider. She coughs. “Sorry. You look different when it’s night.” _Really, Danvers, really?_  
  
Lena looks at her strangely. “I’m not a vampire, Ms. Danvers.”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me,” she mutters under her breath.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Nothing,” Kara coughs. “So! Should we begin the interview?”  
  
“How about we do it while eating dinner? One of my chefs already prepared it.”  
  
“One of your chefs?” Kara repeats dumbly.  
  
“Yes, one of my chefs. I have several,” Lena shrugs.  
  
Darn Luthors and their excessive need to show off. “That’s impressive, Lena.”  
  
“Thank you. Now, shall we?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Lena leads her to the dining room and for a moment Kara just realizes that the brunette is shorter than her without her heels.  
  
She decides that she likes this Lena. She’s softer and her harsh edges are muted. It also feels like her bubbles aren’t as big as when they first met.  
  
To her surprise, Lena pulls out the chair for her. She offers a hand to sign Kara to sit down.  
  
Kara sits without too much blushing, for once.  
  
Lena takes another seat across of her and smiles at Kara’s apparent nervousness. “Relax, Ms. Danvers. It’s not a formal interview,” she says while putting her chin on one hand. “I was hoping we could just talk.”  
  
“Talk, Lena?”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Danvers, talk. Or do you want to do something else?” The glint in Lena’s eyes makes Kara’s throat dry all of a sudden. She wants to ask for the wine, but it will probably offend Lena. She looks like the type that will eat pizza with fork and knife.  
  
( _Yet she invited you to her penthouse and removed her heels. She even pulled out the chair for you,_ the niggling voice in her head says.)  
  
"Uh, no. Sure, let's talk!" Kara says in a forced cheery tone, still nervous from Lena's words.  
  
"Of course." If it's possible for humans' lips to form a cat smile, it would be an appropriate phrase for Lena's smile. "Wine?"  
  
"Yes, please." Even if alcohol doesn't affect her, maybe it will give her a faux liquid courage. That, and she is thirsty.  
  
The other woman pours a generous amount of wine to her glass. Kara is horrified when she realizes that she drains her wine in one gulp. _Great, now she will think I'm some kind of a low class hick!_  
  
Lena's laughter cut into her inner freak out. "Thirsty, Ms. Danvers?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry, Lena."  
  
"No need. I'm glad you like the wine," she says while pouring another amount to Kara's glass. This time, Kara only sips it a little to save herself from another embarrassment (which often occurs around Lena).  
  
"Yes, it's good."  
  
"It should be, or else I'd be wasting good money for it."  
  
_Note to self: she's haughty._  
  
Normally, Kara hates haughty people. But on Lena, it looks attractive. Endearing, even. Maybe it's because the way Lena said it. It seems like she said it as a fact, not as an attempt to brag to Kara.  
  
"Well, don't worry, money well-spent and all that."  
  
"Good. Ah, I almost forgot. I'm sorry I've removed my heels. My feet hurts and it's been a long day."  
  
"I understand. Besides, it's your own house; I can't tell you what to do in your own residence."  
  
"Pity."  
  
Kara nearly chokes on her wine. "W-what?"  
  
"Nothing." But the mischievous glint in her eyes tells Kara that Lena is fully aware of her words. "Let's eat, shall we?" she says while gesturing to the plates with unopened lids in front of them.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lena opens the lids with an unspoken 'ta-dah' and Kara could smell some kind of salmon with unidentified herbs and spices in front of them (she wouldn't know what they are, Eliza is the cook in the family).  
  
After Lena takes a dainty bite of her fish, Kara follows her cue and tries her own.  
  
Flavors explodes in Kara's mouth; the salmon is cooked perfectly and the mix of herbs and spices hits her tongue just right.  
  
She lets out a moan in delight.  
  
Lena's smile, if possible, just gets even wider.  
  
"I'd ask if it's good, but judging from your moan, I already know the answer."  
  
Kara feels her ears redden from the way Lena said 'moan'—it was silky and suggestive at the same time—but she determines to not let Lena win whatever mind games she's playing with her right now.  
  
"Of course. Your chef is very good; it makes me think to take up cooking lessons that Eliza offered."  
  
"Eliza?"  
  
"My mom. Well, foster mom, but same difference, right?"  
  
"I suppose," Lena shrugs. "I was never really close with anyone in the family but Lex. And now... well, you know what happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lena..."  
  
"Don't be. To be honest, I expected it a long time ago since he started his obsession with Superman. But I suppose a part of me still thought of him as my big brother who beat up my bullies when I was in 4th grade," Lena lets out a small smile. "So in a way, it's quite hard to believe he could just throw it all away and tried to kill me, like what we had amounts to nothing," she clenches her fist. "How could he forgot his little sister that easily? How could he throw me away, just like how my parents threw me away in a dumpster behind a church? How could he sees me as this nuisance that have to be removed from his way? Tell me, Ms. Danvers, how could he?" Lena's voice cracks at the end of her tirade.  
  
"Lena, I..." Kara is at loss of words. Of course she doesn't expect Lena to brush off Lex's assassination attempt so easily, but she doesn't expect her to be this emotional either, especially in front of someone she barely knows and a _freaking reporter_ on top of that.  
  
Lena blinks and she discretely tries to wipe away some stray tears that escaped and Kara averts her gaze to look around Lena's impressive penthouse.  
  
It's huge, sure, but it's sparse and lacks personal touch. It looks like a set for a high end interior design magazine, not a home. Other than her blazer and high heels in the living room, there's no evidence that the other woman actually lives here.  
  
She notices that there aren't any pictures on any surfaces, and barely repressed the urge to use her X-ray vision to see the rest. It wouldn't be appropriate, she thinks, and ignoring the nagging voice in her head (that for some reason, sounds exactly like Cat) that yells at her to use her vision to see what makes Lena Luthor tick.  
  
Lena clears her throat. "Well. That was inappropriate of me. My apologize, Ms. Danvers."  
  
"Oh no, please don't be sorry. I would be more concerned if you don't, you know, get sad over it."  
  
Lena laughs. "You're a strange one, Ms. Danvers."  
  
"So they said," Kara smiles.  
  
"Is there any way I can convince you to not write that part?"  
  
"Hmm," Kara taps her chin, pretending to think hard. "How about you call me Kara from now on?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it," she shrugs. "I'd like you to call my name, Lena. I've fulfilled your request to call you Lena; and now I think it's time for you to fulfill mine."  
  
"That," she steeples her hands together. "Can be arranged... Kara."  
  
If Kara thought her heart leaped when Cat called her by her real name for the first time, then when Lena calls her that, it _soars_.

 

* * *

  
  
They finally finished their dinner and stands up on the balcony. Lena closes her eyes and let the wind blows her long dark hair around while Kara is content to alternatively staring at the city lights and Lena's peaceful face.  
  
"There."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There," Lena repeats her words and stands closer to Kara; close enough for the Kryptonian to feel the human's body heat, but not enough to actually touch. "L-Corp's new headquarter," she says while pointing to the far left of Kara's side. "The tallest building over there."  
  
"That's great, when are you going to move?"  
  
"If everything goes on smoothly, then by the end of the month," Lena sighs. "Three weeks away. I have to work from home in the meantime."  
  
"Are you gonna need protection?"  
  
"NCPD offered, but I refused. I don't think Lex is going to try anything for a long time."  
  
"How could you be so sure?"  
  
Lena's small smile is the only answer Kara receives.  
  
"Alright then." She doesn't want to know what that smile means.  
  
The silence between them is comfortable. Kara isn't really used to silence, hate it even, because in silence she will think about things that she shouldn't ( _Krypton, her parents, Myriad, James, every mistakes, every failures, every deaths..._ ) but this kind of silence actually stops her from over thinking.  
  
She wonders if Lena feels the same.  
  
"Tell me a little about yourself, Ms... I mean Kara," the older woman tilts her head slightly. "You've heard about me. I want to know things about you."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what you wanna know. I'm not exactly an interesting person," Kara laughs nervously. Somehow, Lena's piercing green eyes makes it hard for her to act normal. It reminds her of Cat's inquisitive look every time she speaks with her mentor as Supergirl. The look that feels like can see right through her facade and her soul.  
  
(After Myriad, she's sure Cat already knows who she really is, but they've danced around this subject for too long, and she suspects neither of them know how to approach the subject.)  
  
"On the contrary, Kara. I think you're a very interesting person," she says. "You've survived as Cat Grant's assistant for what, three years? And now you're a reporter, working under Snapper Carr. You certainly have the knack to land under difficult people as your bosses."  
  
J'onn's face flashes in Kara's mind. _Hardass space dad_ , she thinks fondly.  
  
"Just my luck, I guess," she laughs lightly.  
  
"Mm. How about this? Quid pro quo. I tell you things, you tell me things. Not about the ones we can look up on the internet, of course. I want to know about Kara Danvers," Lena taps her finger on the glass. "Well? Yes or no, Kara?"  
  
Kara's lips twitches slightly. "Go, then."  
  
Lena claps. "Excellent. Well, let me start. Earlier, I've told you about how Lex used to beat up my bullies." Kara nods. "Well, one of the reason why they bullied me was because I had a really thick Irish accent."  
  
"Really? But you sound so..." Kara gestures to Lena. "American."  
  
"Accent reduction class and speech tutors. It works wonder, as you can see. Well, hear."  
  
"Can I hear you with your native accent?"  
  
"Maybe someday, Kara," she smiles. "Your turn."  
  
"Um, well, I love to paint. Whenever I paint, it feels like all of my worries and problems just melt away. I can focus on my painting and nothing else matters in the world. I love being in the zone like that, I love that kind of silence," Kara bows her head. "Sometimes, everything is too loud."  
  
(Literally and figuratively.)  
  
(Her ears and tendency to over think everything are hell sometimes.)  
  
"I understand that feeling all too well," Lena sighs. "But unlike you, I... well, don't laugh, I like to fold paper cranes."  
  
"Paper cranes?"  
  
"Yes, origami. Lex taught me. Legend said if someone folds 1.000 paper cranes, the Gods will grant you a wish. Any wish," she smiles wistfully. "Of course, I've long passed the 1.000 mark, but none of my wishes have come true," Lena laughs bitterly. "Well, I suppose that's why it's a legend and not something that people actually done."  
  
Here's a thing about Kara. She will give love and hugs to everyone, but she actually never good at comforting people with words. Gestures always works better for her; a notion that might be too bold for someone as reserved as Lena.  
  
Yet she takes the step anyway.  
  
She locks eyes with Lena and takes her hand.  
  
The other woman stiffens for a moment, clearly unused to being touched so casually like this, and it makes Kara's heart ache.  
  
For a moment, she's afraid that Lena will break their hold and curses at her for being so forward, but to her relief the brunette intertwined their hands together.  
  
They're just looking at each other; orphan to orphan, kindred soul to kindred soul.  
  
Then Lena squeezes their joined hands, and Kara feels like she could... well, fly is not an apt comparison since she _can_ actually fly, but whatever. She's happy.  
  
"Lena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were... are your wishes?"  
  
The human is quiet. She looks to her right, to the city lights beneath them.  
  
"Mainly just some answers."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Why my birth parents abandoned me, for one," she shrugs. "Does the Luthors ever loved me? As for now, add 'why Lex wants me to die so much' on top of that," she mutters disdainfully.  
  
"I don't know why your birth parents abandoned you or why your brother wants you dead, but I'm sure your parents loved you," Kara smiles encouragingly. "I mean, you've turned out fine. You've become this strong, beautiful, and amazing woman. While I believe some of it are in your nature, I think in most cases nurture wins, and I guess in your case it's a good kind of nurture."  
  
Lena only blinks and doesn't say anything for a while. Kara's smile falters; she's worried that she had overstepped her boundaries.  
  
"You know what? Forget it. Not that you're not beautiful or amazing, of course, but the rest of it..." Kara's ramble is cut short by Lena's finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh. You talk too much."  
  
Lena's finger is ridiculously smooth and her palm smells like some kind of hand cream.  
  
"It's just that... no one ever said that to me before. I'm just surprised, that's all. Usually, when they heard my last name, they will assume the worst about me. I know you did the same, but you're the first person who actually changes opinion about me after we met."  
  
"How can I not? You've helped a lot of people. If you have the Luthor madness, I don't think you would do any of that kind of thing. You'd be in Metropolis, trying to kill Superman in a twisted attempt to avenge your brother. You wouldn't risk your life to save someone you don't even know, and you wouldn't give a novice reporter the time of the day," Kara smiles bashfully.  
  
Lena strokes Kara's cheek with her free hand. "You're thinking too highly of me, Kara."  
  
"Perhaps, but I think it's not misplaced."  
  
The older woman continue to stroke Kara's cheek and she has to reign in her desire to purr.  
  
"Thank you for your faith in me, Supergirl."  
  
Kara feels like her blood turns into ice with those words.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Lena leans even closer and her perfume tickles Kara's sensitive nose. "You heard me, Supergirl. I know you can hear a dog barking across the city, so there's no way you didn't hear me."  
  
"Lena, what are you talking about? Are you drunk or something? Of course I'm not Supergirl, don't be silly."  
  
"Is that so?" Lena leans so close their noses are touching, "If I jump off from my balcony right now, you won't catch me?"  
  
"I-I think you're drunk, Lena. Stop it. Let's go inside, we can talk more where it's warm..."  
  
"Cut the act, Kara. Really, you're fooling no one. Same with your cousin Mr. Kent.. or shall I call him Kal-El?"  
  
"I really have no idea what are you talking about, Lena." Kara is internally panicking and she's sure Lena could feel her sweaty palms and heavy breaths.  
  
"So you want to play it that way? Fine."  
  
Lena breaks up their hands and jumps off the balcony.

 

* * *

 

Before she even realizes it, Kara catches Lena mid-air, bridal style.

(She has a déjà vu about this.)

  
"I knew it." Lena's smile is smug, and for once it pisses Kara off instead of endearing the brunette to her.  
  
"God, Lena! What if you're wrong?! You'll die in vain to prove nothing! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I was thinking to finally shed the light on the uncertain truth, once and for all."  
  
Kara growls and Lena merely tightens her grip around Kara's neck.  
  
"Relax, Supergirl. If I was wrong, I've installed a safety net below my balcony. See?" True to her words, Kara could see almost invisible safety net strewn below Lena's balcony. She didn't realize it when she gets in the building because she was too focused to try not screwing up her first big assignment.  
  
"Accidents could still happen! What if it breaks or somehow you fall outside the net?!" Kara glares.  
  
"But I didn't, and you've proved my hypothesis, so I think it's worth it."  
  
"You're... you're..."  
  
"Kara, as much as I love to chat with you in this position, it's getting cold. So, if you could bring me inside, please?"  
  
The Kryptonian mutters something rude in Kryptonese and shoots up to the air, depositing Lena on her balcony once more. They enter the penthouse and Lena closes the glass door behind them.  
  
The human sits on the couch and pats a spot beside her. Kara reluctantly sits down besides Lena while trying to put as much distance as possible between them.  
  
"It's the reason why I invited you here in the first place, Kara."  
  
The blonde looks to the carpet, willing her eyes to not let the tears escape. "Was... was any of it real? Or were those just your ploy to lure me into your trap to prove I'm Supergirl?"  
  
"Kara..."  
  
"You know what? You're right. I'm Supergirl, and Clark Kent is my cousin, Kal-El, and you know him as Superman," she laughs, but it's hollow. "What am I talking about? Of course you know. He's the reason your brother went mad in the first place. A madness that I hope to God isn't contagious, but after the stunt you've pulled, I sincerely doubt it."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"What, did I hit a nerve? Too close to home? Face it Lena, you're as mad as him!"  
  
_Thwack!_  
  
Kara's left cheek barely feels the sting from Lena's slap, but the woman in question winces in pain and the skin on her right palm reddens brightly.  
  
"What the hell?! Are you some kind of masochist?!" A quick glance of X-ray vision confirms that nothing is broken, but her hand is gonna sting for a while.  
  
"I forgot you have the same bulletproof skin as your cousin," Lena winces. "I'm gonna need to ice it, so excuse me for a moment."  
  
"No need." With an eye roll, Kara blows icy breath at Lena's palm, gentle enough to cool it, but not strong enough to freeze it.  
  
"Well, that's handy."  
  
Kara couldn't contain her smirk.  
  
"Really, Supergirl, really?"  
  
"Hey, you've said it yourself."  
  
Lena rolls her eyes.  
  
But Kara quickly sobers up once she remembers why she needs to ice Lena's hand in the first place.  
  
"What are you going to do with this information? And how do you know?"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything about your secret or Superman's. And as for how do I know..." Lena looks Kara up and down, which makes her blush, to her annoyance. "Well, a bullet to the face is subtler than you, Kara."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means your little 'disguise'—" Lena does an air quote for disguise,"—really doesn't work at all. Now or ever."  
  
"Hey! No one in National City knows who I am except for the people I've told!"  
  
"Then either everyone has the brain with the size of a pea, or they're content on letting you do your job without mobbing you every two seconds." Kara's jaw drops at Lena's easy tone. "Kara, you do know we live in a social media era, right? And the technology is so advanced the only thing it couldn't do is making me tea every morning."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it's easy to pull off Supergirl's pictures from Google, add it to the facial recognition software, and let algorithm do the rest. Besides, it's not like you take extra step to hide your face like Batman. At least he can still deny who he is if someone tries to confront him like what I did to you," Lena twirls her hair on one finger. "C'mon, Kara, you and your cousin wears red and blue for God's sake. Bright colors draws attention, and I don't know if it's deliberate or not, but it definitely draws the attention of certain people. Hacker groups, for example. You know, people with technology on their fingertips and good grey matters between their ears? They already know who you are, of course, but they don't say anything and they let you do your job because you actually protect us and you don't ask for payment or anything. Which you should, in my opinion, but that's for another story. Do you understand me, Kara?"  
  
Kara blinks rapidly from Lena's explanation. "So what you mean is my disguise is actually useless?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it so directly, but essentially yes. You only wears glasses and ponytails as your disguise, Kara. Who do you want to fool?"  
  
Kara pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs heavily.  
  
"I also cross-referenced your files with Mr. Kent's. It's easy, really, because as much as I hate red tape, on certain situations, paper trails can be a good thing to have. I know about your adoptive family. The agent that I saved that day is your sister, is she not? Alexandra Danvers. She's also currently really close with this strange and unidentified woman who apparently never exists before this year."  
  
"I... you..."  
  
"Your father was a scientist, so it's easy to see how he could have taken you in since it was written how kind Jeremiah Danvers was and his curiosity often won above everything else. Maybe he was fascinated by you and decided to take you in to study you and because he couldn't leave a little girl alone in a strange land," Lena lets out a rueful smile. "As for Mr. Kent... Kal-El... well, my brother has a lot of notes and detailed lists about him and Lois Lane. He eventually put two and two together, but he was unable to actually prove that Clark Kent is Superman because he was thrown into prison right before he could enact his plan to dangle a bus full of school kids on one hand and Lois Lane on the other."  
  
"God, Lena, I..."  
  
"Listen, Kara," Lena grabs Kara's cheek to turns the younger woman towards her. "I swear I won't say anything. Your secret and Mr. Kent's aren't mine to tell."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I know what it feels like to hide behind a mask," she strokes Kara's cheek again. "And because it's important to you, Kara. I think you see the disguise as a way to cope _and_ to let the true Kara Danvers shine through. Sunny, warm, and kind Kara Danvers," Lena chuckles. "Did I mention that she's also the Supergirl who can dead lift a car and fly faster than a jet? Well, both parts makes you Kara, so the loss of one part means your identity is compromised."  
  
"Lena?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kara hugs the shorter woman and buries her face in Lena's neck.  
  
They stay like that for a long time.

 

* * *

  
Lena makes some snark about how glasses and bad postures wouldn't hide anything from observant eyes, but J'onn ignores her and merely leaves after giving her a curt nod. Everyone leaves soon enough, and now it's only the two of them inside the SUPER SECRET ROOM, a room that is so secret it's lined up with lead and locates at least fifteen floors underground. It makes Lena twitchy to be this deep underground, not to mention all the hassle of blindfolding her and taking long roads to confuse her.  
  
"Now that it's official, can we please get out of here? This is making me claustrophobic."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Follow me."  
  
"Wait. How the hell am I supposed to get home? Your people picked me up and then what, dumped me just like that after they have my signature?"  
  
Kara smiles sheepishly. "I could take you home, if you want?"  
  
Lena smiles coyly. "You need more confidence than that to actually take me home, Kara."  
  
Kara laughs at that, believing that Lena just say those things because the CEO knows she's easily flustered, but she stops laughing when Lena approach her and tucks in a stray of loose hair behind her ears.  
  
The superhero thought she could hear the door closing, but it quickly escapes her mind when Lena looks at her with such fondness and softness in her eyes.  
  
"Fly me home?"  
  
Kara can't do anything except to nod, too paralyzed by the green eyes that will haunts her dreams for many nights to come.

 

* * *

  
Kara is glad Lena has a thick coat on, because National City at night could be so cold. They take a scenic route, Kara's own initiative because she doesn't want to part with Lena so soon. If Lena notices it, she doesn't say anything and she's content in Kara's arms, looking at the night lights below them.  
  
"Do you do this often, Kara?"  
  
"What, flying?"  
  
"Flying while carrying someone."  
  
"Oh. Well, no. You're like, the third person? And the second that I carry more than once?"  
  
Lena feels an irrational surge of jealousy. "And who are they, if I may ask?"  
  
"I carried Alex a lot when we were young, and I carried Ms. Grant when I..." Kara trails off. "When I was influenced by the Red Kryptonite. Remember when I wreaked havoc all over the city?"  
  
"Yes, I’ve read the story, but what happened with Ms. Grant?"  
  
"I, uh, threw her off from the balcony at her office," Kara winces at the memory.  
  
"So that's why you were so mad at me yesterday."  
  
"That, and you were reckless. So please, don't ever put yourself in danger again just to prove a point," she warns.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Lena..."  
  
She exhales loudly and caves at the sight of Kara's mixture of puppy eyes and stern glare. "Fine, I promise. There."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They stare at each other and for a moment, nothing else exists in the world but the two of them.  
  
Unfortunately, Lena's penthouse is in sight and Kara frowns a little. The woman in her arms squeezes her grip around Kara's neck and gives her a small smile.  
  
They lands on the balcony and Kara sighs internally. She doesn't want to part ways with Lena, but it's late and they both have work to do in the morning.  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
"Yeah..." she bows her head.  
  
Lena tugs at Kara's mussed hair. "Why the long face, Supergirl?"  
  
"I suppose it's time for me to go."  
  
"Yes, but I don't see why shouldn't we meet again."  
  
Kara nearly gives herself a whiplash from looking up to Lena so fast. "Really?"  
  
Lena smiles in amusement. "Really. I'll call you to let you know when."  
  
Kara feels like her grin would split her face in two. "Okay!"  
  
"Good." Lena tugs Kara's hair harder to pull her closer. "Now close your eyes."  
  
Kara obliges quickly. Her heart thunders in her chest, and she wonders if Lena could hear it too.  
  
A pressure near her lips makes her gasps slightly in surprise, but otherwise she stays still and let Lena's finger traces a trail on her stomach.  
  
She hears a chuckle and she opens her eyes to see Lena looks at her with heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
Kara gulps.  
  
"Well then. Good night, Kara." Lena's eyes reminds Kara of a lion cornering its prey, and she can't help but shivers.  
  
"Good night, Lena. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Oh, I will," she says while looking up and down at Kara's body. "You too, Kara."  
  
With that, Lena turns back to enter her penthouse, and only manners that were hammered by her mother and Eliza keeps her from ogling Lena's delectable backside.  
  
That night, when some people hears a blur of red and blue whooping with laughter, they just shrugs and glad that their hero is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it's weird that no one catch on who Supergirl is, especially CatCo workers. It's not like the woman has her face blown up and framed on the wall, right? And she's always in the room whenever Supergirl is in action.
> 
> I also lol'd when I wrote the "you sound American" part because even my untrained ears can picked up McGrath's in and out Irish accent, but it's fine. I like her Irish accent better, damn it :/
> 
> I was thinking about fsociety when I mentioned the hacker group, so... *whistles*


End file.
